


piece of gold in a sea of blood red rubies

by axiz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiz/pseuds/axiz
Summary: how mikyung, august, and june got their precious demons





	1. blood pit

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of my story, whether it be by leaving comments, kudos, or by telling me on my Instagram (@axiz.art)

chapter one- blood pit

June panted, taking gulps of acid, deadly air. Her entire world was tinted red, and she had a feeling it wasn't just because of oxygen deprivation. She turned, looking for August. The last thing she remembered was holding her brother’s hand as they denied Michael and Maka request to possess them.   
“Maybe this will convince you”, Michael’s voice rang out in June’s head.   
She found August, the younger lying on the dusty ground next to her, a sort of fog around him. His eyes were closed, but instead of looking peaceful, he looked tormented, spasming and shivering, sweating and swearing through clenched teeth.   
“A-August,” June tried to say, realizing that her throat was tight and hoarse, no sound able to go through her cracked lips.   
She grabbed her brother’s shoulders, trying to stable him instead of leaving him twitching on the ground. His skin was burning hot, as if his insides were slowly being set on fire.   
August seemed to stable as soon as he felt human contact, melting into his sister’s touch as tears started to flow down his cheeks. He opened his eyes, bright orange furnaces meeting June’s calming adburn. June’s makeup was smeared, and she had streams of mascara and eyeliner marked on her cheeks, probably from crying. Thunder rang out through the barren landscape, making her jump a little bit.   
“Where… where are we?”, August asked, voice dry and scratchy. As soon as the question was asked, a figure appeared, making June jump back on her feet, ignoring the pain that flared through her body.   
She recognized the long black hair that was styled in a look oh-so-rarely seen on men, the dress shirt and that seemed somehow modern when paired with jeans, the pierced elvish ears, the smug half-smile that was constantly plastered on his face.   
June recognized Michael.   
“Well, my dear, you’re in hell, my home.” Michael said, voice sounding as smooth as honey. June knew it was just a trick, she knew that Michael’s sweet voice was just a way to use euphonic sounds to lure in prey. She felt a tear roll down her cheek at the sheer realisation that she was no longer on Earth, no longer on her home turf, instead on a place where monsters and demons roamed in their most powerful forms.   
“Why?” June asked, ignoring the voice crack that expressed her fear.   
I will not be weak, she thought, clenching her fists in determination. She wasn’t going to let some crusty demon take away her life, her will, her soul.   
“Because you’ve been cursed, simple as that. Maka and I had been so nice to you two, asking to let us grace you with the responsibility of being our human hosts. But, instead, you two decided that you were too good for us, that you would turn down our precious request. Hence, we have to show you what happens when you disobey, especially when you disobey Satan herself.”  
August had managed to drag himself to his feet, using June for support. He still looked tired and half-dead, but he was making the decision to go down fighting instead of going out on the ground, weak and helpless.   
“You’ll be in here until you realise how much of a blessing it is to have us offer to make you our hosts.” Michael said, his smile twisting sickeningly as his eyebrows went up slightly.   
“You sick b--” June was cut off by an unknown force, her vocal cords suddenly failing her.   
“Beautiful young women don’t say such words,” Michael said, watching June’s eyes spark in anger. “Unless, of course, they’ve given up on their angels.”   
Michael and Maka disappeared into thin air, and June felt her vocal cords fix themselves. She fell to her knees, going into a fit of cursing and sobbing, wanting nothing more than to get out of the blood pit known as hell.   
June doesn’t really know how long it took her to snap out of it, but her mind seemed to more or less fix it’s thoughts when she felt August’s hand on her shoulder. Her brother seemed to be perfectly fine now, seeming almost ordinary except for the strange hollow look in his eyes and the missing smile.   
“I think there’s someone hunting us.” August said, dead serious.


	2. chapter two - angel tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how mikyung lost his angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodluck

Mikyung stared at his angel’s anguished face, sickeningly beautiful as the deep cuts oozed dark,dark, crimson blood.   
“Leave him alone!” Mikyung yelled, clenching his fists. The two demons simply smiled at the weak human, stabbing the already writhing angel yet again, Mikyung watching as more and more perfectly white angel tears slipped down his flawless face while he cried out in pain.   
“He’s paying for your sins, little human,” one of the demons, Ethan, almost purred. His red-haired companion threw the bronzed angel on the ground. Clutching his bleeding, broken wings, the angel tried to get off the ground. He soon realised that he couldn’t.   
Mikyung pulled at the chains holding him back, ignoring the blood dripping down from the scars on his wrists.   
“Stop it!” he yelled, throat hoarse from screaming. “I’ll pay for my own sins!”  
This statement seemed to interest the demons. “You’ll what?” Ethan said, turning to look at Mikyung with a sick gleam in his eyes.   
“I’ll pay for--” “Mikyung no!”   
Zach, Mikyung’s precious angel, cut him off. Ethan turned, kicking the angel although he was already on the ground. Out of seemingly nowhere, he pulled out a knife.   
“Zach!” Mikyung cried out, unable to turn away as Ethan dragged the knife across Zach’s neck, cutting deeply.   
Mikyung felt a part of him die, he felt a part of him leave.   
“To pay for your own sins, little human,” Ethan kicked Zach’s body, wiping the blood off his knife on the corpses’ tattered shirt. “You must have a demon.”  
“Please,” Mikyung said faintly, bearly feeling the burning tears rolling down his cheeks. He was hoping, hoping for a single chance of Zach being alive, a single chance of his angel coming back--  
“He isn’t coming back, darling.” The red-haired demon said, almost as if he could read Mikyung’s thoughts. “At least, not as an angel.”   
Ethan laughed a bit at this, the once-sweet sound now terrifying, so extremely out of place.   
Ethan and his goon vanished, the chains holding Mikyung back going along with them. He made his way over to Zach’s body, using all his strength to cradle him in his arms.   
“Please, please, please, I’m sorry,” Mikyung whispered, holding Zach’s body close, ignoring the blood staining his already dirty clothes.   
Mikyung felt himself trembling, throat tightening as he tried to swallow. He sobbed, clutching Zach’s body as if it were about to disappear, wanting nothing more than to turn back time and go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, lovelies


	3. chapter three- please kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes to get something you want you have to make a compromise

June heard a noise in the corner of the dark cave that August heard noises coming from, sounds like whimpers and sobs echoing throughout the firey pit. Gripping her pocket knife, she walked over carefully, not wanting anyone to surprise her.  
She saw a man that seemed to be in his twenties lying on the floor, curled up and sobbing. He seemed to have a faint glow to him, a piece of gold in a world that seemed full of rubies.   
“Hey,” June said, her grip tight against the pocket knife. “Who are you?”  
Now that the man was closer, June could see that his features were Asian, and that he had wounds all over his face and neck. The man turned to look at June, pupils dilated and filled with fear.   
“Please… please, don’t hurt me.” He said, and June could see the exact moment when his will faded, the exact moment when he gave up all pride and decided to just beg for his life. June could see the exact moment when he broke apart.   
She stared at the crying man in front of her, thinking about all the possibilities. He could be faking it, pretending to be hurt and weak while in reality he was a monster, ready to snap. A demon, ready to take.   
“I’m not a demon, please just…” the man’s voice broke, sobs rocking his body yet again. June noticed that he was holding a person, bloody and limp.   
“Did--” June swallowed, she didn’t want to risk another sound of weakness. “Did you kill that person, huh?”   
While June was expecting him to transform into some sort of monster and try to murder her, the man just began to sob even more, clutching the body tight.   
June decided that the man was most definitely not a demon. Demons wouldn’t be so weak, even if they were acting. She made her way over to him, getting a better look at the corpse and at the guy.   
The corpse looked relatively new, blood still bright red and liquidy. It seemed as if someone had slashed his throat, an upside down cross drawn with deep dark scars on his face.   
June realised it was the corpse of an angel as soon as she saw the wings.   
She cursed lightly, putting her hand on the human’s shoulder. “They killed your angel, didn’t they?” She asked, not needing to specify who“they” was, the boy was already nodding.   
June helped the boy stand, leaving the angel’s body on the ground. They made their way to where August had been, the man staying a fair distance away from June and staring into the horizon. June was surprised to find her brother fighting, to say the least.  
August was fighting two monsters, and winning. One of them was on the ground, the floating head already completely deformed, and the other one (a more humanoid type of creature) was getting to be deformed.  
“Stay here!” June yelled at the man, before running to her brother’s aid. Right as she held the demon, August about to land the final blow, seven more demons appeared, all of them seeming more powerful than the ones they had already encountered.  
June felt herself be pushed on the ground, a growling, fanged being above her. She cried out, trying to push him off, yet being unable to. She heard August screaming and her head turned, looking at her brother even if it meant hurting herself. August was trying to fight the other six demons, and the man was now with him, trying to help.  
But, it was no use, June could see them getting weaker, their strength failing—  
A bright, searing pain spread throughout the right side of June’s face, her sight suddenly gone. She kicked and clawed at the demon above her, but it wouldn’t budge.  
Just let me posses you. Michael’s voice rang out in June’s head. I can save all of you.  
“FINE!” June yelled aloud, and suddenly she was watching her own movements, yet with no control over them.  
She watches as she ripped the demon to shreds, blood all over the place, and then lunges for another one. She saw August, a fiery red cloud surrounding him, horns protruding from his head. August was possessed, too.  
Together, the siblings ripped apart the seven demons, hating themselves for their choices but knowing it was necessary.  
June felt herself slip back into her own mind, falling to the ground in exhaustion as August did the same.  
“Are…” the Asian man took a second to collect himself. “Are you alright?”   
“Tired, but alive.” August said, pulling himself to his knees.  
“That’s the spirit,” a voice said, and soon enough a female appeared, red horns on her head like a crown, dark brown skin contrasting sharply with the light, pastel pink hair she had. June didn’t have to be told to know that this was Satan.  
“June, August. You can leave now, your punishment is over.” She said, happily smiling.  
“As for you,” she turned to the Asian man. “You still have not accepted your demons, Mikyung.” Mikyung gulped, clenching his fists.  
“I had Zach. I’m not accepting any other angel, any other demon.”  
“Oh, that’s quite fine, you can have Zachary.” Mikyung’s eyes widened at this, before he doubled over in pain.  
“But keep in mind… he’s a fallen angel now, and that makes him worse than most demons.”   
Satan snapped her fingers, sending June, August, and Mikyung into a deep sleep. When June woke up, she was back home, and everything seemed ordinary, except for the new tattoo she had.  
An “x”, Michael’s symbol, on her hip bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end my lovelies

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, darling.


End file.
